(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical apparatus.
More particularly, the invention relates to optical apparatus that forms a primary image by interpolating pictures of an object, each picture being taken by a camera that is, for each picture, pointed at a common point on the object and is at a different angular position with respect to the object.
In a further respect, the invention relates to optical apparatus that forms on a display a primary image comprised of sequentially alternating interpolated sections from a plurality of pictures and that places each section in registration with a lens, each lens being associated with at least one of the interpolated sections and normally only being viewable by one eye of a individual looking at the display.
In another respect, the invention relates to optical apparatus that maintains a primary image in registration with a plurality of lens, the primary image being comprised of sequentially alternating interpolated sections from a plurality of pictures.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known to produce a 3D image by permanently laminating a lens array on a piece of material on which a primary image is formed.
The lens array is comprised of a plurality of transparent elongate vertical lenticular sections. Each lenticular section typically has a triangular cross section and includes a pair of canted viewing surfaces, or lens. One viewing surface (or lens) is seen only by a viewer's right eye. The other viewing surface (or lens) is seen only by a viewer's left eye. Each lens of a lenticular section comprises one-half of the section.
The primary image is comprised of a plurality of sequentially alternating interpolated parallel adjacent elongate strips cut from a plurality of pictures. Each picture is produced by taking a photograph of the same object. Each photograph, however, shows the object when viewed from a different angle. If the primary image is comprised of strips from only two pictures, then the first sequential strip is from the first picture, the second sequential strip is from the second picture, the third sequential strip is from the first picture, the fourth sequential strip is from the second picture, etc. Each sequential pair of strips is in registration with and is beneath one of the lenticular sections. Each strip beneath a lenticular section is viewable through only one viewing surface, or lens, of the lenticular section.
While the laminate construction described above is well known, it would be useful if a 3D image could be produced when an individual is viewing a liquid crystal display, a CRT, or another electronic display, particularly if the image depicted on the display is changing or is moving across the display.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an apparatus which could, while selectively activating pixels in a display to produce a primary image, use binocular fusing to produce a 3D image for an individual viewing the display.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved apparatus for producing a three dimensional image.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus that functions both to activate selectively pixels to produce a primary image and to produce from the primary image a three dimensional secondary image.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus that enables a movie, video game, or other visual presentation to be seen in three dimensions without requiring the use of special glasses or other optical apparatus mounted on the head or adjacent the eyes of a viewer.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus that functions to activate selectively pixels to produce a primary image at a selected position with respect to a lens array such that the lens array produces a secondary image of the primary image.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus of the type described that can determine when pixels in the primary image are in registration with the lens array.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus of the type described that can adjust the locations of pixels in the primary image into registration with a lens array.